Behind the Mask
by ShadowsFiction
Summary: A little one shot that I wrote for ur-only-hope :  Would give away if I give a summary :  Enjoy!


Here you go Hope, I hope you like it :)

* * *

"Come on Cupcake, don't be mad." Randy pleads with the tiny Asian girl as she stormed down the hallway away from the idiot Viper known as Randy Orton. Don't be mad? Don't be mad? Is he delusional? How could she not be mad when he practically told her just a few seconds ago that he had feelings for a girl but he wouldn't tell her who it was?

Why do men have to be so complicated? That is one question that Hope Tuyet has yet to figure out.

It's been six months since she had been brought up to join the main roster. At only 23 years old, she had conquered the woman's division and taken them by storm. She started out wrestling when she was a young girl on her trampoline in her back yard.

Her love only escalated from there, much to her parent's dismay. They wanted her to become a doctor. She wanted to wrestle. She got her wish but it came at the price of losing her parents support. They didn't support her at all. Not even when she won countless championships.

Hope shook her head clear as she walked into her hotel room, slamming the door closed behind her.

"Something wrong Hopee?" Adrian asked from the other bed that occupied the room. She was rifling through her scrap book, making new memories for it.

"Randy is just being himself. I wonder if he really is blind. Have I not shown him that I want to be with him enough?"

Hope didn't get it. When she first showed in the WWE they became friends, then one night more than friends but after that night, it seemed like they were back at square one. Maybe he didn't remember what happened? They were a bit wasted at that time.

Lately, though she hasn't been throwing herself at him, she has dropped hints to him that she does like him. Maybe he thought the little gifts were from someone else?

"I don't know what else to do. You know what, Adrian? I give up. He's a smart man, if he hasn't figured it out by now, then I don't want him too. I won't hold my breath waiting for him to do something anymore. I am moving on, starting tonight at the Masquerade Ball."

"Your dress was dropped off earlier by Melina," Adrian pointed to the bag hanging in the make shift closet. A smile crossed Hope's face, she loved having a reason to dress up and wear pretty dresses.

It was a few hours until the Masquerade Ball held at Stephanie's Mansion so Hope had some time to kill. A wicked smirk crossed her face as Adrian jumped off of her bed and high tailed her ass out of the room not wanting anything to do with her evil mind.

Hope left her room in search of a little store that would hold some of the things that she would need. She paid cash for her items and hid them in her oversized bag. The guys would kill her later but it would be so worth getting her out of her little funk that Randy put her in.

Hope walked through the lobby hoping that no one noticed her. She scouted the area and headed back to her room. Melina was waiting outside the door. Adrian must have told her what she was doing. Melina never backed out of the pranks on the guys.

"What cha got?" Melina asked as Hope opened the door. She dumped the bag out and a smirk crossed Melina's face. This was going to be good.

"HOPE!" Cody yelled down the hallways, running towards the brunette who was holding a water gun. But the water gun wasn't filled with water it was filled with…

"SLIME? REALLY?"

"Oh, is that The Miz," Hope laughs running down the hallway and to the back stairwell. She barely got the door open before she was grabbed and turned around. She saw five angry men staring back at her.

Evan reaches out and takes the slime gun almost dropping it when his slime covered fingers grasped it. See, the water gun wasn't any normal water gun. It was a super duper water gun and could spray from five feet away and get a lot of people at the same time.

Hope had walked in holding the gun behind her back. Ted, Cody, Evan, Mike, and John were all in John's room goofing off and she knew that. It was perfect.

Hope saw Melina creeping up behind the guys with another gun in her hands. She winked at Hope and fired.

"What the hell?" John turned around and got a shot of slime to the face. Evan turned and Hope grabbed her gun from him and fired at the guys again. Hope didn't see Cody but she felt him a few seconds after the guns were taken from the girls.

"CODY!"

"Oh no Miss Hopeful, hell no! You got us with goo now it's your turn to be covered in it."

"Damn it," Hope muttered to herself as both she and Melina were pulled into a group hug, covering both girls in the icky goo. This plan back fired but the next one won't. She will get them good the next time. In the meantime, she needs to go get ready for the ball.

Hope got out of the limo that housed some of the girls. She knew who each of the girls were but none of the guys. That was their game plan. The guys wouldn't be able to see the girls until after they were already at the house.

Adrian, Melina, and Hope linked arms pulling their masks over their faces as they got to the front door. Hope pushed the door open and stepped inside. Her white laced heels clicked on the marble floor as a part of her dress grazed the back of her legs. The cream lace dress was stunning. It wasn't something she normally would wear since it cost roughly eighteen hundred dollars but she wanted it. Well she was renting it for the time being, it wasn't like she had eighteen thousand dollars lying around to spend like that.

Her black and gold mask covered her face, if she didn't know her face after looking at it for the last twenty three years of her life; she wouldn't have known it was her looking back at her.

The hallways were lined with mirrors. The girls all stared in awe at the house. It was the first time for some of them to be in the house and still as stunning to the other woman who had been.

The Masquerade Ball was one of the many parties that Stephanie hosted for the employee's. This one just happened to be a random one that she wanted to have. The others were themed around something or an event in WWE.

"So Miss T, are you hoping that a certain someone finds you, or are you giving up on him completely?" Melina asks and Hope shakes he head. "Nope, I am not hoping for anything anymore. If he finally gets his head out of his ass then sure, but if not, Cody is still single and ready to mingle."

"Actually," a British voice pipes in from behind the girls. "Cody is taken. We started dating last week." Hope eyed Layla and then sighed.

"Damn it," Hope winks at her and turns back around. She didn't really want Cody anyways. She just wants Randy. He is the only man she had ever really wanted. She had been heart broken many times in the past and had broken hearts but she just wanted Randy. She was sure that he was the one for her, the one to keep her from being alone forever.

The door to the Ballroom was opened by two men, whom were most likely on Stephanie's payroll, then again, so was everyone else. All fifteen of the girls stepped into the room. The spot light shone on them as they looked around the room.

Dark colors were displayed around, making the room feel as if they were really at a Masquerade Ball. The music was playing some soft ballad when they walked in but the tempo quickly sped up and a more upbeat song filled the room. The girls separated in search to find their men. Well some of them did. Some of them didn't have men at the ball.

Hope watched as Adrian found John. That man sticks out like a sore thumb. Though, he did look rather dashing in his suit. Hope made her way over to the bar, wanting a good drink if she was going to have to endure this night without knowing the one thing she wanted to know. Who was Randy's mystery girl?

Wedding Dress by Taeyang came on and Hope let out a sigh. She saw Teddy walking towards her out of the corner of her eye. She tried to protest him but he didn't let her budge.

"How'd you know it was me?"

"You're a lone wolf Hope; I figured I would find you at the bar."

Hope rolled her eyes and danced with him during the song. She loved dancing. All kinds of dancing, hip hop, ballroom, ballet, choreographed, just any kind of dancing in general. The song ended and she kissed Teddy on the cheek before heading back to her spot at the bar.

Melina joined her. Hope kept her back to the rest of every one. Melina went to ask Hope a question but was stopped by a deep voice. One that millions of people have heard.

"Meli, have you seen Hope tonight?" Randy asked Melina. She almost turned to point to Hope but she wanted to know why he wanted Hope.

"No! Why?"

"I need to talk to her?" he asked and Melina raised her eyebrow at him, not that he could see it.

"What about?" Melina asked and Randy let out a sigh.

"Have you ever felt something for someone that you didn't know what it was and that it scared you?" He asked. Melina nodded her head but she wasn't sure what he was meaning and what did that have to do with Hope?

"I did before John and I got together, but that was different. Who do you have feelings for? Hope said you had someone in mind but wouldn't tell her."

"She's pissed at me, for reasons I don't know. I…shit, I have feelings for Hope but damn it, keep that to yourself. Don't you tell her either. I think they started after we hooked up that one time. And don't say nothing about that either. I don't even think she remembers it."

Melina smiled, knowing that Hope did in fact remember what happened.

"Did you ask her if she remembered?"

"No," he rubbed the back of his head. He didn't think she remembered. She never mentioned anything to him. He didn't want to make a fool of himself and make her hate him and blame him for taking advantage of her.

"Maybe you should tell her how you feel, ever thought about that?"

"And if she doesn't feel the same way?"

"What's the worst that could happen? You two still are friends?" Melina asked, trying not to just spill to Randy that Hope was hearing every word that was said.

"I guess you're right, do you know where she is?" Randy asked looking around the room, he hadn't seen her. Or maybe he did but he didn't know.

"Um," Melina stuttered as Hope turned in her seat and sent her a small smile.

"Right here," Hope stood up. She had heard every word Randy said. She was a bit shocked at his feelings. She really thought he didn't feel anything for her. Maybe they should have talked about it before. It could have saved the both of them a lot of footing around each other.

Randy sent a glare to Melina who smirked and patted his chest before walking away. "Good luck champ."

"So you heard?" He asked and Hope let a giggle flow from her lips. She nodded her head at him. He stepped forward and traced the underlining of her mask. His fingers pulled it up so he could see her face.

"Hey!" she goes to move the mask back but he grabs her hands so she stops.

"I want to see _**behind the mask **_when I talk to you."

"Talk to me about what?" Hope eyes him and he groans.

"You heard what I said but you're going to make me say it again, aren't you?"

"Always," she smiles at him and his eyes hone in on hers.

"I have been an idiot and been hiding my true feelings from you. I have feelings for you that I can't explain and I want explore them but if you don't have…"

Hope places her hand over his mouth before he finished that sentence. She pulled her hands away and stepped forward pulling his face down and leaning to her tip toes and placing her lips against his.

"Shut up," she mutters against his lips and he smiles.

"Does that mean…"

Hope shakes her head and presses her lips against his again. Did he not get the meaning behind 'shut up'?

Maybe she would just have to keep his mouth occupied so he couldn't talk. She didn't have a problem doing that, besides they had a few moths to make up for.


End file.
